For lack of a title, here's a jellyfish
by Risei
Summary: Irrelevant Title: May include HP, P.o.T, KH, FF, BB,BtVS Naruto, Bleach, and Hetalia... these are fics that any may adopt if they wish. just pm me the link
1. BtVS - HP

BEFORE YOU START: This is not a chaptered story, merely where i will post several of my stories that have no intrest to me anymore. That is, i have rack my brain and i cannot find a good way to continue it. If you wish to adopt it, PM me so i know and credit me if you use what i have already written. Maybe one day if no one has adopted it and i get some messages to continue something i might...

~Risei

Through the Veil

HP/BtVS X-over

NOTE: If you wish to adopt a story ask me first.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy.

READ THIS FIRST! - I had a very different style when i first wrote this. Take nothing seriously.

WARNING: Snyder is a d-, Implied-HarGiles. (yeah, yeah, calm down flamers...) Violence and ... OOC, OC MarySue?

Not my best story but hey, what am i gonna do about it?

* * *

Floating was all he could feel, a floating feeling as he was pulled, not through time but place, to a place unrecognizable to him but the same world nonetheless. Different type of people and of Magic, a place which was filled with this Magick,

"Oww...bad idea, next time...stay away from the veil..."

Harry groaned as he crashed face-first into a table, rubbing his back he slowly began to rise off of the table only to stop as he felt something rather pointy at his neck, "Don't move!"

Harry slightly shifted his head to look at the speaker. He was surprised to see a blonde girl glaring at him digging a...stake..? into his neck. Harry winked and said, "Heh...interesting, this is the first time a girl has put wood this close to my mout...er...head..."

Harry smirked as he heard some spluttering from somewhere behind him, along with a giggle and a snicker, the girl only glared harder, but Harry could see the amusement glittering behind the blue eyes.

"who are you?"

"can I sit in a chair? Because contrary to what you may think of me during this meeting of ours, I do not find any joy in being trapped between a table and a girl with a pointy stick behind me, trust me, I would prefer a man to do such a thing,"

Harry said, before whispering, "with a much blunter stick, of course."

Harry snickered as he heard a spluttering, "B-Buffy, l-l-let him sit in a chair..." the blonde, now named Buffy, pulled away, only to grab Harry's arm, pulling him into a chair and standing next to him. Harry looked around the room, they were in a library, "hmm..." he looked at the occupants of the table who were looking at him in varying degrees of amusement, and fright.

There was an older man, 'British' Harry's mind supplied, a black haired girl who was holding hands with a cute but dorky looking guy and a red-haired girl. Harry sighed and looked at the older man, using legilmency. There was a long pause as everyone waited for someone else to speak, then Harry chuckled, making more than one person flinch.

Harry winked at the older man and purred, "i never knew Watchers were so...cute." the man blushed, coughed, choosing not to respond. Buffy grabbed his shoulder and said, "How do you know about the Watchers?"

"so I'm guessing you are the slayer? Hmm... how did it go?...its been a while...second year and all...'into each and every generation...hmm...darn! I cant remember..."

Buffy growled and said, "how did you get here?"

"i dunno, one minute I was fighting a couple of bad people in the bowels of my Ministry, next thing I know my godfather goes through the Veil and I follow, crashing into this table, rather painfully I might add. But of course you do not care, as I am naught but a trespasser in your domain, sweet-ling."

Giles got over his embarrassment and said, "I'm guessing you are British?"

"but of course, Mr. Watcher."

"M-my name is Giles." Harry leered at him and purred, "Giles?...cute name..."

Harry smirked at the once more embarrassed watcher and all of a sudden turned to the red head.

"your a witch... Wicca... aren't you."

The girl nodded looking at him suspiciously. Harry extended his hand, she looked at him deep in the eyes, seeing no malice. She laid her hand on Harry's, gasping loudly, as Harry let her feel his magic. Buffy hurriedly pulled him back thinking he was hurting her best friend.

"B-Buffy, i-its fine...i..he, its okay let him go.." Giles looked from Harry to the red haired girl worriedly and asked, "What did he do, willow?"

"So your name is Willow?" willow looked at him and nodded. Harry looked to the last two at the table, "im Xander." "Cordelia." Xander and Cordelia looked at him before going back to looking at each other.

'they're like ron and Lavender' Harry snickered to himself then turned to the other at the table.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Buffy nodded but went back to the asking of questions.

"you mentioned the Veil...what is that?"

"im not sure... it WAS supposed to be a connection between this world and the world of the Dead, but as I am here right now, I think I can safely believe that I am currently not dead. or. Maybe it was a portal but me being who am I am, me and my luck, I think I simply apparated. But I doubt that."

"what about the bad people?"

"oh... the bad people, were searching the Department of Mystery's prophecy room, but we fought them, it was me three others my age and two a year younger against several old people. The bad people, death eaters, are the followers of a megalomaniac bent on killing everyone one he believes is of 'bad blood' which is about a couple billion of the worlds population. And me. Oh dear does he want me dead. Hmm I wonder if he thinks I'm dead?"

Buffy and Giles looked at him incredulously, while willow nodded, "Voldemort right?"

"Yeah...how did you?"

"I used to have a pen pal in Britain, but she stopped mailing me two years ago, the last letter told me she was a bit stressed, having not enough time and other such things."

"What was her name?"

"Hermione Granger..."

"..."

"What?"

"i believe that it is fate that I was brought to this place, Hermione Granger is one of my best friends."

"So you were the Harry she talked about?"

"yeah."

"so your a wizard?"

"Yep."

"Your the boy-who-lived?"

"yes. But I prefer not to use that title."

"i would think so, Hermione sent me a lot of information, a lot."

"yeah. She does that."

"shes a bit of a bookworm."

Suddenly, Xander burst out laughing, "Willow! Calling someone a bookworm?"

Willow, blushing, scratched her cheek embaressed and looked away. Harry smiled and said, "im staying here."

"W-what?"

"Why?"

Everyone looked over at Giles, who was staring at the dark haired newcomer.

"I dunno, this seems like a fun place to be, plus I am Very curious, of that power resting beneath this very floor on which my feet are resting. Not that I would ever release such a power, so rest your worries, dear Watcher, no I am merely curious.

"And hey? You might even be able to convince me to help you in your journey to rid this world of demons, and those wannabe vampires, of which are nothing but mere insects to the true-blooded Vampyre, that rest in the world, unnoticed, uncaring of this world's future, since they are the true immortal."

Everyone was staring at him, oddly freaked out by the small black-haired beauty.

"Who is the principal?"

"Snyder."

"And the previous?"

"Flutie."

"Were you here when he was in charge?"

"Yes"

"What did Fluty care about, and Snyder?"

"Flutie cared more about students and teachers working together in a harmonious relationship. Snyder cares more about results, and keeping the students respectful of the teaching staff. Why?"

"Hmm..No reason."

"i knew I would find you here!"

Everyone looked to the door of the library, to see a _short_, _stout _man, sneering.

"There are Classes in session, classes you four-"Good Afternoon Principal Snyder."

"W-who are you?"

Snyder asked slightly embarrassed to be yelling in front of such a beautiful person.

Harry stood up fluidly, "Please excuse my trespassing, I was on my way to the Office, but I saw the library, I just couldn't resist, its so much better than the one I have at home, most fascinating. But I also met, Misters:Giles, Xander, and Missus. Willow, Cordelia and Buffy. I dragged them into a conversation about this fine establishment you have here of a school, and I am sorry that I am at fault to them not hearing the bell to start class."

Snyder began to blush slightly much to the amusement of the other occupants of the room.

"Miss. Buffy and Mr. Giles have been saying many wonderful things about the staff, I believe that is would be a most fascinating school to attend, will you forgive me and let us retire to your office, I do wish to apply to this school of yours."

"V-very Well, let us g-go." Everyone was staring incredulously at how good the small guy was able to lie and take the Principal, who hated their group, away from them.

Willow summed up their thoughts,

"He's good."

-o-

Harry mentally sneered at the man in front of him, trying and failing to get into his good graces, '...and my pants. I thought Americans were more caring about age difference...or is he just a Pedophile? eh... whatever, makes this more funny.' Harry smiled, finding amusement in the way Snyder would get flustered.

"S-so you wish to apply here?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

Harry smiled softly, "My name is Harry James Potter-Black."

"Age?"

"I'm sixteen, but due to certain circumstances, I am emancipated."

"M-may I ask what those certain circumstances are, Mr. Potter?"

"My parents, unfortunately, were in a car accident when I was little more then a year old. I was sent to some relatives, but I asked for emancipation on my birthday this past summer, they gave it to me."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Its quite alright, now anything else I need?"

"Date of birth."

"July 31, 1980"

"Address."

"o-oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"Since I just arrived yesterday, I've been staying in a hotel, I'm sorry, I should have found a permanent residence, my apologies. I-i think I will be able to find a residence by the end of the week, do you think I can..." Harry asked softly, he mentally smirked as he released a small sliver of his magic, letting it caress Snyder, who froze as he felt a uncontrollable need to please the child in front of him.

"O-of course, I will enroll you, but try t-to get an address to put into the records as soon as possible." Harry smiled brightly, making Snyder blush.

He asked shyly, "W-when can I start my classes?"

"What are you interested in?"

Harry smiled as he stood from the chair, he shook hands with Snyder, allowing a small spark of magic to travel through Snyder's body. Mentally snickering at the aroused state he left the ugly lump.

He walked out and towards the Library. He peeked in and saw that only Giles was there. He smirked evilly and walked behind him, unnoticed. Giles stiffened when he felt arms wrap loosely around his waist and Harry purred in his ear.

"Hello again, Giles."

Giles turned around swiftly, realizing too late what a bad idea it was. He stiffened as he saw how close his face was to the teenager's. Suddenly Harry began to laugh, "Oh my, you should have seen the look on your face."

He laughed and moved away from Giles, going to lounge in one of the chairs. Giles blushed and walked to the table, "S-so I'm guessing you are now a student of this school?"

"Yep"

Harry replied cheerfully as he took out a small pouch from his pocket. Giles looked at it and raised an eyebrow, sensing the Magick emanating from it.

"What is that?"

Harry, by reply, stuck his whole hand in the pouch which was smaller than his palm and then pulled out a backpack.

"How on?"

Harry looked at Giles dreamily and whispered, "magic!"

Giles looked annoyed but only sighed and walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'I wonder if Dumblewhore is panicking? Probably, he lost his little _hero_, that manipulative no-good motherfucking arsehole. Hmm...I bet Ron the Jealousy-Ridden Traitorous Ginger-Git thinks i did this for attentions, _stupid little sidekick_. Hermione is worried...and Neville...I hope he grows a pair and protects Luna from the Ravenous Ravens. I hope Sirius landed close by, or, did he land elsewhere?'

Harry, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a stack of papers, mumbled, "I wonder if i have any property here?"

Harry had gone to the goblins in fourth year during Easter break, and asked them about his parents will. Long story short Harry was one of the richest wizards, not just in Europe but in the world. His family being of long ancestry, had many homes around the world. Harry himself had many relatives, distant of course, living in America. Harry flipped through the stack, thankful that unlike wizards, goblins did have a sense of organization, and split all information in sections, by continent, country, state, city, then finally address. So Harry looked to North America, USA, California, Sunnydale... "yes!"

3895 Honeydew Ave. Harry smiled at his luck that he DID have a house in Sunnydale.

Harry burst out laughing, not stopping even when Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia walked in. Buffy, willow, Xander and Cordelia looked at him strangely, but Xander and Cordelia shrugged it off in favor of sitting next to each other. Buffy only sat pulling out stacks of homework, willow sat across from Harry and asked, "Whats up?"

Harry looked at willow conspiratorially and motioned her forward, catching everyone's attention at the secrecy, smiling dreamily he said, "The ceiling."

Three loud thumps were heard as Xander, Cordelia and Buffy face faulted. Willow glared at Harry and said, "You know what I mean."

Harry smiled innocently, then smirking at willow's unbelieving stare, and said, "I found out I have a house in Sunnydale."

"Really where?"

"3895 Honeydew Ave."

Everyone looked over at Buffy as they heard a loud snap, only to find a incredulous Buffy, pencil pure splinters in her hands.

"Whats wrong?"

Harry asked innocently as if he didn't know,

"I live at 3893 Honeydew..."

Harry smiled brightly, "great! That means we're neighbors!"

Buffy glared at the hyperactive boy who looked away and started to whistle innocently.

Then, catching sight of willow's text books, Harry reached over and took the thickest one, "Hey! That's my AP Physics text! I need it! Give it back!"

Willow started with an angrily demanding tone, only to end with a whining plead. Harry snickered as he dodged Willow's grabs for the text.

"I'm just looking at it, I haven't studied physics in a long time, I need to touch up."

Willow paused and looked at Harry considering, he looked barely fifteen, he said long time, Willow was impressed if what he meant was true. "Can you help me?"

Everyone looked at willow in shock. Only to be even more so as Harry nodded, snapping the book closed, pushing his glasses further up his nose, much like a certain watcher when he was about to enter a long speech about a demon which was sealed a long time ago and that its followers, thought to be long dead, reappeared and summoned said demon back into existence, and that it was about to cause an apocalypse.

But, that was yesterday, so for now, they were about to watch a moment in time, that shall be of such remembrance, that it be of such commemoration that it would be recorded in the long history of time, _**Willow**__ was about to be __**lectured**__._ Even Giles was amazed at the ease in which Harry described Physics, in such a way that even Xander of all people fairly understood it.

"Wow."

Xander, ever so eloquent, summed up the feelings of everyone in the room, who had listened to Harry's speech.

Buffy was the first to break out of her stupor and look at the clock.

"Damn! I have to get home! It's already six."

"I'll walk with you."

Buffy in her hurry to toss all her things in her backpack only nodded at Harry as he offered to walk with her. Striding to the swinging doors, Buffy waved at everyone and walked out quickly followed by Harry, both faintly heard Giles call out, "Duty at Midnight!

Harry snickered at the look on Buffy face as she tried to hurry home, and burst out completely laughing when Buffy suddenly turned around and said, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm your neighbor and I though it prudent that I should get to know the people with which I am going to live next to." Buffy looked at him suspiciously but nodded and said, "Wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure."

Harry smirked as he saw the relaxed pose of Buffy as she calmed down, Harry snickered to himself as he sent out a thread of Magick and let it caress Buffy, who relaxed further in his company. Harry hummed a slight tune as they climbed the porch steps.

"Mom?"

Buffy called into the house, opening the door for Harry. Harry walked in and looked around the tasteful decor.

"where were you young lady?"

"M-mom..."

"Don't mom me, I was worried-", Buffy's mom caught sight of Harry and smiled at him, "And who are you young man?"

Harry smiled innocently and said, "I'm Harry Potter ma'am."

Buffy looked at Harry incredulously only to blank her face when her mom turned to her, "I met him today, he just transferred, he lives next door."

Buffy's mom smiled and shook hand with Harry saying, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"You too Mrs Summers."

"Please, call me Joyce. Would you like to stay for dinner, as a sort of welcome to the neighborhood dinner?"

"Only if you call me Harry, and it would be a pleasure Joyce."

"Wonderful, the more the merrier!"

Buffy looked back between the beautiful young man who landed on the table though a portal only to molest her watcher, and her mom who was incredible strict towards her, on account of past occurrences. Buffy shook her head and decided to ignore it unless it proved to be a danger to her friends and by 'it' she meant Harry.

-o- Midnight -o-

Giles growled as he paced a short length of the graveyard. Thinking of the boy who had crash landed into their lives, hopefully he wont turn out to be any sort of danger. Giles looked up, secretly taking out a knife, as he heard footsteps. A flash of blonde steadied Giles nerves. Giles was calm and collected, but he gasped loudly as he felt a body press up behind him, panicked he looked at Buffy who only sighed and looked resigned.

"Hey Giles."

Giles blushed heavily as he heard

Harry purr, and that he was currently pressed up behind him. Buffy smirked as she saw the look on her watcher's face, pasting an innocent look when he glared at her.

"Let him go Harry," Buffy said calmly, Harry had stayed till ten at her home, Buffy's mom thinking that Harry was a delight, since he had helped make dinner.

In that short time, Buffy had learned to trust Harry, some how she knew that he wouldn't harm them, or maybe it was because Harry had somehow convinced her mom to let him bake something, and they got a chocolate cake with raspberry filling, the most delicious thing they had ever tried.

-o-

Buffy grinned as the vampire turned to dust, she was impressed as she saw Harry fight holding his own against three vamps. It was around two in the morning and they had been ambushed by seven vampires close to the eastern part of the cemetery, four of them freshly risen. Buffy smirked as she round house kicked one of the vampires gaining their attention, and allowing Harry to dust two of them, leaving only one who growled and attacked Harry whilst yelling something about how Harry had killed his 'brothers.'

Harry dodged underneath a punch angling the stake upward and thrusting. Harry coughed as the vampire turned to dust, covering him. Harry turned to Buffy only to see her looking at him considerately. When Buffy noticed that Harry was looking at her, she smirked and said, "Not bad."

Harry glared at her as he straightened up, lightly dusting his coat off. Growling he rubbed harshly where blood had splashed on him. After a few minutes Harry gave up and sent a burst of magic at his shirt, watching as the blood slowly dissapeared. Harry smirked at Buffy as he noticed her glare at the fact that he could get rid of the stains so easily.

Harry stared at the dirty blond until she pouted, her eyes begging. Sighing slightly, he flicked his finger at her and stiffened as she jumped on him to thank him. Grumbling goodnaturally, Harry pushed her off, raising an eyebrow at her in question at the attac...hug.

"What? This is my favorite 'Dusting Vamps' shirt." Buffy huffed, embarrased.

Harry snickered but stopped abruptly as he saw Giles walking towards them, trembling.

"Giles? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Want me to kiss it better?"

Buffy, despite her worry for her watcher, tried to stifle her chuckle, "G-giles? Are you alright?"

"Hmm, y-yes.. quite alright myself, but not that person b-back there..." Giles stuttered.

Buffy looked at her Watcher then jogged towards the direction in which he had pointed.


	2. Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Another fic i lost interest with half way through the sentence.

If someone wants to adopt this, PM and credit me, Or if you want me to continue this Review and tell me so.

RATED M for hint of rape.

* * *

Naruto doesn't come to the academy for a couple days and Iruka tells Sandaime who he himself goes to look at him apartment, Naruto is found half dead, (Yamanaka uses mind search thingy / or Sandaime himself looks into Naruto's mind scape) they find out secrets from Naruto's childhood that he never told anyone and that nobody suspected, he is not really as happy-go-lucky as he makes himself appear nor as stupid, the Kyuubi is under his control, he gets sent with Tsunade to heal, away from Konoha, he comes back later for the Chuunin exams, meets up with Gaara, he is cold to everyone except Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino (((He doesn't care at much about Hinata lee ten-ten Choji((adults:Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka,Ibiki,Anko (((Naruto spent a part of his childhood exploring the forest of death and met Anko))he HATES Kakashi) (sand siblings as well) Ino's not as much as a bitch this time around she somewhat found out about Naruto's treatment and she apologized to him a little while after the academy started ((((she bought him Ramen)))) he has neither good nor bad feelings for most of the rest of the Konoha rookies, except he HATES Sakura, Sasuke. Naruto was bullied by Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi was one of the adults that hurt him, though only Naruto and Kakashi knows this not even the Sandaime knows. Naruto is taken three years before the academy ends, he comes back a bit before the Chuunin exams. I need to find out more about the academy years, and things, but for now I'm making it hat it last 4 years starts at 8 years old and ends at 12

NO CONCRETE RELATIONSHIPS BUT ONLY HINTS

Kakashi wants Iruka but, Iruka somehow knows Kakashi hurt Naruto

* * *

Iruka looked at the roll sheet, he knew he was forgetting something he looked up at the expectant class, Iruka decided that for now he would teach, as he began his lesson he saw that Ino, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba's hands were up in the air straining to be the first to be chosen, except for Neji whose hand was politely in the air, Iruka frowned he knew that Shikamaru found it troublesome to volunteer anything, Iruka decided to pick on Ino first. "Yes Ino?" Ino looked around at the class worriedly, making Iruka frown, and blurted, "Where's Naruto?" there was a slight scraping heard as everyone in the class turned to look at where the loudmouth usually sat. Shikamaru decided to speak up, "Where does Naruto live?" Kiba looked at Shino who only shrugged. Iruka's brows furrowed as he though of when he last saw his favorite student, not that he would ever admit it, "When was the last time Naruto was seen?" "I saw him three days ago." "four days ago..." "four..." Iruka's mouth thinned in worry, in a split decision he said, "Class is dismissed, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Neji go home, I'll look for Naruto." the five only nodded as they hurried home, worried about their foxy friend.

"Iruka? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Iruka arrived disheveled at the tower he looked at the secretary and said hurriedly, "I need to speak with the Hokage urgently." The secretary nodded.

Paper...paper...paper... Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the piles of paperwork flooding his desk, he begged for something to happen so that he could ignore that mountains. Little did he know that what was about to happen wasn't in his plan. Sarutobi innerly cheered when his door burst open, only to make him frown when he noticed that is was Iruka, "Iruka don't you have a class right now?" "Naruto's missing!" "WHAT?!" "He hasn't shown up for class these last few days and his friends haven't seen him for even longer." Sarutobi stood up, "Come on follow me, we need to check out his home." "Where does he live?" "...the slums..." "WHAT! Hokage-Sama he's only eight-years-old! How can he live in the slums...alone..." "The council wouldn't let me move Naruto." Iruka only growled. "Come on lets go find him." Sarutobi tried to calm Iruka down, Iruka nodded. *poof* Iruka looked around at the dirty area, he innerly whimpered at the thought that his most cheerful student lived in such in area, he followed Sarutobi as he walked deeper into the slums, Iruka flinched as a loud scream of 'help me' rang out, he narrowed his eyes as many people looked towards where that noise came from, only to ignore it.

Iruka looked at Sarutobi in surprise when he suddenly stopped in front of some apartments, Iruka looked up at where the Hokage was looking, noticing that all the windows were fine except one, which was broken, the curtains held on only by a few threads, dark yellow streaked with...red... Sarutobi ran up the stair to that room, throwing open the door. Iruka gasped as he saw the trashed room. Clothes strewn about the room, the bed gashed, trails of blood leading to the bathroom. Sarutobi followed the trail, stopping at he doorway, he cried, "Naruto!" Iruka rushed forward, pushing the Hokage slightly, he fell to his knees when he saw Naruto.

Naruto was on the floor naked and covered in blood. Tears ran down both the Hokage and Iruka's eyes as they noticed that along with blood a small pool of white surrounded Naruto. The Hokage snapped his fingers, two Anbu appeared next to him, "Tiger, Snake. Take Naruto to the hospital and don't tell anyone one of this." Sarutobi motioned at Naruto's prone figure sensing the shock from the only two Anbu he trusted with Naruto. Tiger removed his shirt using it to cover most of Naruto's body. Slowly and gently he and Snake carried Naruto out of the room. Come on Iruka we need to head to the hospital." Iruka only responded by shun-shining (sp?) Sarutobi looked around the room and poof-ed out as well.

Iruka and Sarutobi got to the hospital to notice that Tiger and Snake were being denied entrance, "He is Hurt! You WILL TREAT HIM!" the normally quiet Snake shouted, the nurse paling but determined, "NO I WILL NOT ADMIT THAT...THAT..THAT DEMON!" "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, THERE ARE SICK PEOPLE HERE WHO ARE RESTING AND THEY CAN RECOVER MUCH FASTER WITHOUT YOUR LOUDNESS INTERUPTING THEIR REST!" a blond woman strode out of the hospital, Chakra 'innocently' gathering at her fists, "Tsunade-Sama!" "What is all this?" Thinking that Tsunade would be on her side she cried out indignantly, "They want to pollute this hospital with the demon." "What demon?!" "The container of the Nine-Ta-Gack!" The nurse fell to the ground, senbon puncturing her throat, grinning Snake lowered her arm to her side, when Tiger sighed by her side, she turned and said, "What? You know the law" Sarutobi decided to make himself known, by whispering in a voice that carried and froze those in hearing distance in fright. "Why is Naruto not being treated yet?" Snake, Tiger and Iruka turned to Tsunade and waited, until she said, "Come on get him to my house, I don't trust the other nurses not to kill him." Tiger carried Naruto to Tsunade's home.

It took Tsunade three hours but she healed Naruto, her assistant, Shizune making note of every single last injury.

=======Time Skip=======

Even the Sandaime flinched as the Slug Princess screamed in fury, Chakra swirling around her, destroying the room.

=======Time Skip=======

The council was afraid, the Hokage, Senju Tsunade, and the heads of the Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame and Yamanaka clans had called an emergency meeting. Something that any of them had ever done before. So now the council sat afraid of what the heads of some of the more important clans had to say.

Tsunade was the first to enter and while some of the men sighed happily, most started to shiver at the look on the Slug Princess's face, one of promised torture. She walked in followed by a disappointed Hokage, most flinching at he amount of disappointment in the Sandaime's face. The clan leaders, looked stoic as most of them were only there because of their heirs and family, who can be very...troublesome.

Inochi shivered as he thought of his daughter and the threat that she had given him, a threat that involved rusty kunai, a senbon, wire, a fire jutsu and worst of all henging him to look like Rock lee and giving him to Maito Gai... Mentally wailing he hoped his daughter never met one of his subordinates...Mitarashi Anko...

Shikaku mumbled incoherently as he thought of his son and wife, the former denying him any Shogi games and the latter denying him...other games... a pitch-black cloud, that only he could see, followed him as his wife and son had convinced the clan to avoid playing Shogi anywhere near him, and to top it all off they hid his set...Troublesome!

Shibi stared above the councils heads, making most fidget unable to figure out what the bug-user was thinking. Little did they know that his heir had convinced his mother to make him help the other clan heads, Tsunade and the Sandaime. Not even the stoic Aburame Clan Head was resistant to his wife's threats...not wanting to know what 'shoving a caterpillar into your...' well...a place no caterpillar should ever be in...'until it goes through metamorphosis...' would feel like...yes...Shibi would follow this through to keep such a fate away from his person.

Tsume had a clear poker-face but on the inside she was cursing the day she taught her son the Inuzuka Style: Puppy-dog Eyes no Jutsu. Something she could never resist, neither could her oldest daughter. Sometimes she was a bit unsure about her son...finding it odd that he would be so good at a Jutsu that in her Clan girls usually excelled at...sure the males were better than non-inuzuka...but no one was better than Kiba.

Tsunade stepped forward.

=+=Time Skip XP(cus its troublesome)=+=

* * *

As you can see i lost intrest in this quickly. i was rather fond of the bit when i was writing out why those council members were there (Inoich/Shikaku/Shibi/Tsume) especially the part about Kiba.


	3. HP - TWL

Another fic i never got around to finish it, sad really.

PM with a link if you adopt this.

I do not own Hp or twilight, if i did i would have somehow gotten Kristen Stewart to not be Bella.

* * *

Harry's eyes twitched as he looked out the window. Green, green, brownish green, green, green, oooh red...oh wait that's a parked truck... more green green and more green. Harry never thought he could ever be in such a green place. Did I mention the green? Its hard to miss. The Black heired...haired teen sighed as he thought of why he was in this dismal place.

The war was over...at least it was in Harry Potter's stubborn mind. Sure Voldemort had been defeated years before, but the Wizarding world was still fraught with terror. Yup that's right, Wizarding, as in wizards, witches and the occasional inbetweens coughMalfoycough, and that meant Magic. Wand-waving, Broom-riding, cauldron-stirring, moonlight cackling, Eye of Newt, Leg of Toads magic. No warts though.

Anyways, Harry had defeated Voldemort in his Fourth Year, and it was currently the summer before his sixth year, or at least it would have is he was still in Europe. But he wasn't. A month before he had gone to the goblins and he found out some rather interesting news. To make it short the goblins were like, 'grr grr wizards bad grr raor ginger thiefs grr you rich we happy...' of course that was not actually what was said, just what Harry heard in his slightly insane, easily distracted mind. It really went something like this,

++==FLASHBACK==++

"Dumbledore was paying the weasleys 50,000 a year to become your friend. Dumblore took 80,000 for himself annually since the death of your parents under 'living and housing expenses' you are the heir to the Potter, Black, Evans, blah, blah, blah...you are now the richest wizard in england. We will get you money back.

++==FlashFoward==++

Harry sighed as the car pulled into the driveway of a big white house where Remus and him were going to live. In the middle of nowhere. "Remus...can I.." "No, for the tenth time you can't paint the forest tie-dye colored." "I wasn't going to ask that..." "What then?" "Can I paint the trees neon?" "No."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
